


几辆没头没尾的假车

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016.8.25有假的霸王硬上弓可能是雷摸鱼





	几辆没头没尾的假车

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016.8.25  
> 有假的霸王硬上弓可能是雷  
> 摸鱼

【鱼1】

两具布满汗液的身体交叠律动，若在平常年长者绝对会嫌弃这种汗津津黏糊糊的状态，然而这场似乎无休止的疯狂性爱叫他丧失理智，无法思考。

亚瑟气息絮乱，扒着恋人背肌的手不断在上面乱抓留下浅浅红痕。一声带着鼻音的闷哼发出，他蹭着阿尔弗雷德结实腹肌的阴茎吐出一股清白的精液。他精疲力尽，身体瘫软，而身上这匹万恶的种马仍在发泄他过多的精力，不知餍足地不断重复抽插的动作。

性高潮后的一小段冷淡时期让亚瑟的大脑恢复了短暂的清明，他自欲望的海洋挣扎脱身而出，而当暗沉的海水尽数褪去时，他撞上了一片足以溺死人的夜空。黯色的灯光将深陷情欲的美国青年闪亮的眸子映得色调暗淡，深蓝色的沉暮点起浩瀚星辰，如星临万户，透澈得发亮。

毫无疑问，阿尔弗雷德的脸完美得无可挑剔，大理石雕像般流畅立体的面部线条，紧抿却仍像上翘的热情唇形……只有亚瑟才知道它们尝起来是在唇齿间带点薄荷的清新和跳动的某些美好的东西、亚瑟不知道阳光是什么味道，如果有，那一定是在他和阿尔弗雷德接吻时那股从柔软唇瓣直达内心的暖意。

阿尔弗雷德注意到了亚瑟专注于研究他引以为豪的帅脸，扬唇露出大白牙送给恋人一个标注的美利坚式热情笑容，这让亚瑟一下回过神来脸色涨得更红，也让他意识过来现在已经是半夜接近凌晨——他已经和这台器大活好的永动机做了好几个小时！天啊，不知廉耻、贪得无厌——

无论始作俑者的脸有多么英俊令人着迷，他的身体已经极度疲惫，臀部被睾丸撞击得发麻、后穴肿胀……亚瑟累得几乎要晕掉，可阿尔弗雷德还没有任何停下的意思。英国人羞愤地撑着阿尔弗雷德长经锻炼而手感极佳的胸肌，摇头，徒劳地低吟：“够了，阿尔弗雷德…停下、混蛋……！”

“你够了，我还不够……呼、怎么办，亚蒂？”阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气，伸手捞起亚瑟双腿架在自己肩上，一手支起护在亚瑟头上防止他撞到床头柜，下身开始了更有力的挺动。

亚瑟觉得自己腿根几乎要抽搐了，他闭了闭眼，下身的快感随着更加激烈的活塞运动而逐渐复苏。该死，他有感觉了。阿尔弗雷德浸于情欲的嗓音在他耳边炸开就像一记低音炮，炸得他双腿发软，几乎要缴械投降…这个人身上的一切都那么该死的……性感！

紧随叹息从亚瑟口中发出的是未来得及抑制的呻吟，这对这次性爱的主要出力者而言无疑是一个莫大鼓舞，促使他更快、更有力地给予伴侣更多他确信对方无从招架的快感！亚瑟重新挺立阴茎再度戳着阿尔弗雷德被两人体液弄得一塌糊涂的腹间，愈加强烈的快感从自身传来不容忽视，而他再度沉溺其间。

亚瑟迷蒙着双眼，雾气氤氲盘踞于森林上空倒映出在他眼前不断晃动着的狗牌。不明因素促使他伸手抓住那条已被两人身上热气熏得染上温度的军链将对方拽过来，然后抬头狠狠吻了上去！

该死的阿尔弗雷德。

 

 

——————————————————

【鱼2】

阿尔弗雷徳迫不及待地搂紧亚瑟的腰身翻转把对方按在门板上另一只手环过他的身体扭上了门锁，面对许久不见的恋人他海一样的眼睛里的深情让人几乎要融化。

脸越靠越近，当两人鼻尖将要接触，甚至能够感受到对方温热的鼻息洒在脸上，亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷徳会吻过来，于是下意识地闭上了眼睛。

一声轻笑。

“你以为我会吻你吗，亚瑟？”

哦，操。

亚瑟恼怒地睁开眼看着这个混蛋，憋下了将要溢出口齿的脏话——这令他很尴尬，简直就像是他自己一个人在自作多情……好吧、好吧！指不定就是如此呢？

亚瑟悲哀地这么想，但下一刻下巴就被抬起，扣住后脑勺的手加大的力道让他直接撞上了一片温热。

亚瑟不知道这个愚蠢的接吻方式有没有磕到阿尔弗雷徳的牙齿——反正他的被磕到了！当然亚瑟自认为不是一个喜欢毁气氛的人，比起吐槽现在更应该做的是享受两星期没有见面的恋人带来的吻。

阿尔弗雷徳细细地舔舐亚瑟的唇瓣，好像那是最美味的糖果。全身上下只有唇对温度最敏感，而亚瑟此时只觉得那儿发烫像是他的脸几乎要烧起来！

并不平滑的舌苔扫过柔软的唇瓣让亚瑟身体逐渐放松，阿尔弗雷徳咬紧了这个时机企图进行更深一步的侵略，然而亚瑟的牙关紧闭不肯让阿尔弗雷徳继续做他想做的，这样拒绝的姿态却配合着亚瑟环住他脖颈收紧的双手和弯起蹭上美国人腰侧的腿倒更像是欲拒还迎。

阿尔抬眼，恋人对他露出一个挑衅的笑容让他为这个可爱的老家伙忍俊不禁。他为那些整齐的牙齿服务，凹凸不平的齿间的缝隙也没漏掉，在反复几次的扫荡后他猛地抵开亚瑟的牙关成功进入到里面，他像是个来到新环境的孩子在对方口腔内肆意搅动，不停用舌苔摩娑上腔带来的酥麻感让亚瑟舒服得发出一声含糊的呻吟，像是受到了鼓励，阿尔弗雷徳找到了亚瑟缩在里面的舌并兴高采烈地邀请他的一起玩乐。

亚瑟觉得他们在跳舞——那是悠然自得的华尔兹，兀的又变为火辣热情的探戈，他们以舌为足，以口腔为舞台，唾液交换的啧啧声为背景音乐，旋转，翻身，折腰，陷入极乐甚至忘我。阿尔弗雷徳的吻技进步了不少，虽然英格兰绅士的同样也不赖当无奈肺活量比不上对方于是在争夺主权这上面拜了下风任阿尔在里面肆意妄为。

在这次不知道持续了多久的接吻里面阿尔终于是舍得放开亚瑟，两人唇舌分离时还带出了条色情的银丝，在拉长后断烈黏在亚瑟嘴角，配上对方情迷意乱的绿眸和浮上红晕的脸颊看上去引人犯罪。

阿尔弗雷徳顺势凑上前舔掉，一边在亚瑟耳边低语，“亚蒂……该死的你知道我有多想你吗？”

“我还以为比起我你会更想游戏机。”

“别开玩笑了，”阿尔弗雷徳笑了，“没有什么能够比得上你，我的甜心。”

“包括汉堡？”

“这我得考虑一下。”

“你这个混蛋。”

他们对视，然后哈哈大笑着再次接吻。

 

 

——————————————————————

【鱼3】

接吻时眼镜会碍事吗？

亚瑟不知道，也不想知道。

他被阿尔弗雷徳按在对方每天办公的桌子上，而那上面杂乱的纸笔之类的东西被粗暴蛮横地胡乱扫开，因动作过猛而掉在地上的那部分也无暇被顾及。

他们急切地凑在一起渴望肌肤相亲，但唇舌即将相触的瞬间，亚瑟像是猛然醒悟般挣扎着推开对方那张英俊帅气足以迷倒公司所有男女员工的脸，摸索着试图摘下那副他看来挺碍事的眼镜。而身形大上一圈的那位却不领情——或者假装没会到意地侧过脸含住挡在他面前的一根手指，灵活的舌尖不断穿梭于指缝间或用力吸吮几下，过于色情的舔弄让亚瑟几乎缴械投降渐渐放松了力道，一阵阵令人浑身酥软的麻痒让他马上绷直了脊背，禁不住眯起眼睛含糊地喘了一下。这让阿尔弗雷徳有了可趁之机，于是战场从那修长漂亮的手指逐渐向上对亚瑟的唇舌开始大举侵略。被吻得七荤八素的小秘书喘着气，任由总裁在他脖颈间留下表示占有的印记，模糊间竟忘了提醒对方不要将吻痕留在显眼的位置，免得惹人非议。

年轻的总裁总是看自己秘书每时每刻都严严实实地扣好每粒纽扣的衬衫很不爽。这平白让对方添上了层禁欲的意味，但也就他知道亚瑟西装革覆下的身体有多么性感火辣且渴望被情欲焚烧殆尽。这个认知令他如此满意，以至于没控制好手下力道生生撕开了对方裁剪合身的西服外套。而在对方不满的抱怨声中，他只是耸耸肩告诉亚瑟这会报销而过后会有一件更好的由他亲手送上。

 

 

——————————————

【鱼4】

 

阿尔弗雷德不顾亚瑟的抗议一把抓过他的腰，有力的手臂一使劲就把对方扛到肩上就大步流星地走向卧室。突然被带起的腾空感让亚瑟眼前一阵天眩地转，可这并没有让他变得老实。亚瑟强忍着腹部被对方结实肩膀抵住带来的不适感开始不顾一切地扑腾想挣脱恋人强硬的桎梏一边破口大骂：“放我下来！混蛋阿尔弗雷德！精虫上脑的蠢货……”

亚瑟双手握拳毫不留情地用力捶打阿尔弗雷德坚实的背肌，双腿胡乱踢蹬不断与恋人的强势做斗争；阿尔弗雷德被他的闹腾弄得也不太好受，他撇撇嘴抬起手就往亚瑟挺翘的臀部上拍大声宣布：“你反抗也没用，英雄不接受反对意见！”

臀部传来的热辣感觉逼出了亚瑟的生理泪水，这一不讲理的宣言更是令他无言以对。虽然早就习惯了年轻总裁的霸道，可他此时却一口闷气憋在心里只能发出含糊的闷哼。刚从臀部被拍打的羞耻中回过神来下一秒他就被不算温柔地摔进了柔软的床里。亚瑟正挣扎着想坐起，手肘支起身体起到一半时又被突然压上来的阿尔弗雷德按了回去。

阿尔弗雷德撑着亚瑟的膝盖往外分开，矜持的英国人极力想并拢双腿却敌不过对方可恨的怪力——他从未如此憎恨过自己与恋人悬殊的力量差距！亚瑟不甘服输，憋红了脸握起拳头往阿尔弗雷德脸上招呼，这样的攻击被反应远快过年长者的大男孩轻易躲过。阿尔弗雷德别过脸抓住小秘书的手臂，轻柔吻过后伸舌仔细舔舐对方光滑小臂上的肌肤——上帝啊，谁教会这个小伙子如此撩人？亚瑟脸颊烫到几乎烧起，他能想象到自己的脸此刻一定红得像西班牙佬整天挂在嘴边的某种水果一样！

酥酥麻麻的感觉从被舔舐的手臂传向身体内部，亚瑟浑身僵硬着忘记将手抽回来，直到湿濡的吻最后在手腕凸出的骨头结束时发出“啾”的声响才将他的理智唤回。亚瑟面红耳赤地猛抽回双手，弧度大到反击床垫导致整个身体都向上弹了一下，引起总裁的一声轻笑——这就像一发低音炮将亚瑟的鼓膜炸开，炸得他的心理防线就要崩溃——他总算能理解为什么公司里的女员工们在背后议论阿尔弗雷德时总会捧脸发出低声的尖叫（这只是他无意撞见并非有意偷听！），因为他现在就想丢开一切自尊……等等！亚瑟·柯克兰，要是让这个不会读半点空气的笨蛋知道你这样对他着迷，他会笑话你多久！

狠咬了一把舌尖亚瑟这才从被阿尔弗雷德故意勾他迷失自我的计谋——是的这都是套路——中醒过来坚持反对强权！

“滚蛋！臭流氓——你这是强奸！！”

“什么？不，不，我亲爱的亚蒂，我们两情相悦，怎么能称呼这为强奸？我正在做情侣之间该做的事！”阿尔弗雷德一副正义凛然的样子说出令亚瑟都为之震惊的话——是什么样的人能生出这么不要脸的儿子？？

“道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽——！！你这个伪君子、下流的混蛋！”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩并不在意亚瑟对他的叫骂，他乐于听到对方操着那口迷死他的性感牛津腔对他爆粗，并且乐衷于挑逗平时绅士有礼的小秘书让他被自己轻易逼到抛弃所有优雅的仪态。他一边随口应着恋人对他恰当到不行的形容一边将身体挤进亚瑟腿间，利索地脱掉风衣外套将它与紧勒住自己脖颈的领带一起随手丢到床脚。

亚瑟的双眼不受控制地落在恋人被结实胸肌撑得紧绷勾勒出年轻人强壮身体的衬衫上，比起常人要大些的骨架撑起常年在健身房锻炼出来的肌肉，让这件附在他身体上的衬衫的每一个褶皱都显得如此迷人！

阿尔弗雷德抬起左手——没错正是那只拍过他屁股的手——用近乎撕扯的方式解开了他衬衫的前三颗纽扣；是的、继续脱！再多一点、求求你、露出更多你的身体！亚瑟悲哀地发现他在期望看到阿尔弗雷德的肉体，他没法不去想象恋人那些被夏威夷海滩灿烂的阳光塑成小麦色的肌肉。

亚瑟长叹一声，想用双臂捂住眼睛想以此强迫自己中止对总裁壮硕身材的幻想，可就在他正打算对想法付诸行动时，阿尔弗雷德却停下了解开自己衣物的动作，转而扯掉袖口将袖管挽起至手肘上面，这引起了亚瑟的焦躁和疑问——怎么回事？快啊、继续脱下那件该死的挡住你充满力量的肉体的衬衫，将那些足以迷倒公司上下姑娘们的肌肉都展露给我看——！

“喔……亚瑟你知道吗，你的眼神就像是要用视线舔遍我的身体——就像我刚刚对你的手做的那样、你喜欢我刚刚的行为吗？嗯？”

亚瑟·柯克兰，你完了。

彻底完了。

亚瑟为自己在男色中轻易败下阵来的节操叹息，他的自矜在看见（更恰当些的说法是结合幻想）阿尔弗雷德散发男性荷尔蒙的健壮身材下只能缴械投降。在发现这个可悲的事实后他不得不闭上双眼，残忍地杀死了自己用眼神舔穿阿尔弗雷德从白色衬衫下仅露出来的那点紧实胸肌的愿望。

“不！并没有！那只是你这个愚蠢的自大狂愚蠢的错觉！并没有人对你散发无限魅力的肉体抱有期待！！”

靠，你打死自己得了。

亚瑟的一时失言令他恨不得给自己一耳光，正如他担心的那样阿尔弗雷德被他的话引得捧腹大笑，在总裁惨绝人寰几乎要让他刚刚怀孕的耳朵流产的笑声中他羞愤地慢慢抬手捂住脸，懊悔得几乎要发出一声哀鸣。

“亚瑟，放下手，看着我。”

男人刻意压低而显得成熟有磁性的声音与平时的不正经成强烈对比，在自尊和男色中亚瑟的纠结只坚持了一秒就选择了后者。他慢慢把手往下移，最后指尖停在了眼圈下，精灵小鹿般湿漉漉的绿眸闪烁不定地望向对方，勾得年轻人几乎丢开自己勉强支撑的自制力。

阿尔弗雷德摘去眼镜的湛蓝双眼更加明亮，苍穹之色的眸子眼里只倒映着一个口是心非的英国绅士。那专注的眼神里包含深情，瞳孔深处似乎点起了一把足以将一切烧成灰烬的大火——

让这灼人的热浪将我烧尽吧……

亚瑟的手慢慢下滑，最后勾上了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，让缠绵的对视在唇齿间不留缝隙的相接中断开。

总裁的吻就像他本人一样充满侵略性，亚瑟柔软的唇被大力吮吸，粗糙的舌苔来回蹂躏因干燥而有些开裂的唇瓣，接着阿尔弗雷德的舌长驱直入撞开牙关往里搜刮掠夺，亚瑟也不甘示弱地迎合对方用他引以为豪的吻技。湿濡的水声和温热的鼻息交错，喷洒在脸上的热度让两人一阵情迷意乱。阿尔弗雷德直接把亚瑟的衬衣从收紧的裤腰中拽出来后一把扯掉了上面的扣子，大手直接覆上对方纤细的腰肢留恋地往复摩擦几下便径直向上抚摸，熟练地找到了人胸前略微凸起的肉粒开始按压揉捏。亚瑟从几乎令人断气的吻中挣脱，交换津液过后拉出的银丝又被舔去，阿尔弗雷德的吻从亚瑟形状优美的下巴到正在玩弄的乳头，仅仅只是用舌尖挑逗到来的快感都让后者难以自持挺直了背梁把胸部往对方嘴里送。

 

TBC.（？）

————————————————————————  
【鱼5】  
亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德撞到说不出话，真正被带上床才连着衣物把禁欲冷淡的外壳剥下来展现本身作为淫魔的媚态。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟唇齿交缠深吻直到一方呼吸不过来才放开，他顺着艳红的唇吻向弧度优美的下巴，淫魔半眯着绿眸在这湿濡的舔舐下向后仰起头颅任由对方咬上自己的脖颈、锁骨，允许他在上面留下象征占有的痕迹。

亚瑟被干的时候迷迷糊糊地想魔王本体是不是犬类动物，才喜欢把他全身都舔遍……而此时的阿尔弗雷德正埋头攻击亚瑟的乳尶头，那小小的一粒正因情动而硬挺。粗糙的舌苔将乳头磨得立起发硬，亚瑟感到胸前一阵发麻的疼感可却不由自主地挺胸抬腰将那乳尶珠更深送入阿尔弗雷德的嘴里。他听到身上的人发出低笑然后牙齿咬住那里慢条斯理地小弧度拉扯吮吸，那力道好像能从里面嘬出乳汁来。亚瑟为这幼童吮奶的吸乳方式羞得满脸通红呜咽着想推开埋在自己胸口的脑袋，可软绵绵的双手抓在上面更像是欲拒还迎，把美味的菜肴往人嘴里喂。

不，不是这样，他不该在这里被魔王上，不该在这里喘息呻吟，不该被操得将隐藏百年的淫魔本性暴露出来……！亚瑟在让人欲仙欲死的捅尶弄下忘记了这些，他被操得红肿的小尶穴不知羞耻地收缩着讨好尺寸惊人的性尶器，茎体从欲求不满地吸紧阻止肉棒离开的小嘴中拔出用猛力挺进，粗长的器物碾平了后穴的褶皱直冲向刚开发不久的敏感点引起亚瑟的一声软了半调的尖叫，接着如狂风骤雨般猛烈的攻势令淫魔难以适应只能把双腿长得更开挺腰接受对方大张大合的做爱方式。

随着一下比一下用力的操尶弄，亚瑟的呻吟止不住从半开的唇瓣中溢出，秀挺的性尶器一下一下戳着魔王紧实的腹肌，感受到即将高潮淫魔把手向下伸准备安慰一下自己可怜的分身，这个小小的动作进行到中途便被魔王发现截住，阿尔弗雷德抓住那纤细的手腕往背后一甩一手撑在亚瑟肩旁护住防止他被撞起，另一只手不由分说地捏住亚瑟的下巴低头凑近对方被干得发红的脸扯开笑容低声说：“没有我的允许，不准做多余的事。”

这就是魔王的控制欲。

亚瑟被迫对上那双冰蓝色的兽瞳，他看到波涛暗涌的深海燃着的火焰，像是对看中的猎物势在必得的自信狂妄——他一手养大的恶魔已经成长为一个成熟强大的魔王了。亚瑟捧起他的脸，神使鬼差地将唇附上去，最开始感受到的是魔王种族天生带着的冰凉双唇，接着就是火热的舌侵入不甘落后地与他纠缠相吸。

亚瑟在这几乎让人窒息的缠绵长吻中射了。

在这之前年轻的魔王根本不知道为什么他的导师、他的兄长会被老一辈的恶魔称作“情尶欲的贝利卡”，现在他明白了，亚瑟一旦进入状态要多勾人有多勾人，射精后脸颊泛上的红潮和身下仍然不依不饶吸附着他的小嘴令人可以抛弃所有理智只想把这个淫魔操死在床上。阿尔弗雷德对上那媚眼如丝便迷失在幽深的密林中，低吼着加快了冲刺的速度。

“老师，亚瑟，我爱你……”

“唔，哈啊…别，别说话嗯……啊啊！”

——阿尔弗雷德想这么做很久了。

让他的哥哥苍白的脸颊浮上情欲的红晕，让那双倨傲的绿眸空濛迷离，让那张只会喋喋不休指出他的错误的小嘴只能发出求饶的娇喘，让那具迷人的身躯在他身下迎合他阴尶茎的进出扭动……

“亚蒂也很喜欢吧，这样被人压在身下操尶干？哈……”

亚瑟听见魔王染上情欲因而显得沙哑低沉令他着迷的声音这么问他，可他只能闭上眼睛逼回涌上眼眶的泪水摇着头断断续续地说着“不是、不要，停下”这样违背真心的话，他喘息着，呻吟着，在一次比一次猛烈的撞击下发出尖叫，然后带着哭腔拒绝程度更深的进攻却在心里喊着“不够、还要、快些”这样只是在脑内想就令他羞耻得开不了口的话语，也不知是在哪次情迷意乱中依着真实想法喘出来，魔王便发了狠往里狠狠捅弄，爽到他甚至拼不全任何一个求饶的单词。亚瑟笔直修长的双腿勾上阿尔弗雷德的腰间摇摆腰肢像个真正的淫魔一样极尽所能勾引身上的人更用力地操干自己，一边承受魔王几乎要把他整个人吞吃入腹的啃咬放浪呻吟。

“亚瑟、亚瑟，我的亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德掐着亚瑟的腰保持深入浅出的动作俯身贴在对方耳畔低声不断念着他的名字，温柔得像是情人间的呢喃且充满不容抗拒的占有欲。亚瑟想抬手挡住自己的眼睛阻拦一下大颗大颗往下掉的泪水却腾不出手，他攀着魔王肌肉紧密的脊背在因用力而收紧的背肌胡乱抓挠咬住下唇落下眼泪。

**Author's Note:**

> 鱼4的ft：因为想吃霸王硬上弓的情趣普雷，所以就写了个没头没尾的假车！根本没有车！全篇充满了米厨对阿米肌肉的疯狂幻想，写得我心脏狂跳快要被自己的米米苏晕（并没有苏到）！！！米米的肌肉啊，啊，你们感受一下呜呜呜，我的小心脏，快要爆炸了……！！！！！是的！没有剧情！只是为了满足笔者可耻的幻想产物！所以ooc！！！


End file.
